Ver para creer
by Ensoleillement
Summary: —Lucas, sé que es difícil de creer pero, te juro, por todos los bates del mundo, que los vi tomados de la mano en el jardín, a la hora donde nadie debe estar. One shot, yaoi NessxLucas ¿ToonLinkxPopo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi! Si no te gusta, pues...ya sabes qué hacer

NessxLucas

¿ ?

* * *

**Ver para creer**

— ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— ¡Porque es imposible!

Ness y yo discutíamos sobre un asunto bastante peculiar, desde hacía unos minutos. Prácticamente, había hablado mal de Popo y Toon Link, y yo eso no lo podía permitir, aunque lo ame y sea mi novio.

Él insistía que Popo y Toon Link TAMBIÉN tienen una relación, sólo que ellos no se lo habían dicho a nadie, y por eso, Ness estaba enfadado, porque ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse de lo nuestro. Yo, la verdad, no le creo en lo absoluto. Toon Link y Popo son opuestos completamente, y todas las semanas tienen por lo menos tres peleas. Además, Toon Link dice ser un alma libre, y Popo anda diciendo que él no necesita de alguien para poder decir que es feliz.

Es más, ¿Qué sucedería si ellos se enteraban lo que Ness había dicho? Bueno, descartado estaba el que lo golpearían, porque Ness es más fuerte que nosotros, y meterse con él es casi un suicidio.

¿Y si dejaran de hablarnos? Digo, aunque Toon Link sea un resentido, yo estando en su lugar, me enfadaría de verdad, y difícilmente se las perdonaría tan fácil.

Y conociéndolo…

— ¡Pero, Lucas, YO LOS HE VISTO!

—No te creo nada, ni siquiera tienes pruebas

Ness frunce el ceño, y se cruza de brazos. Parece enfadado.

—Muy bien, Lucas, veo que ya no confías en mí.

— ¿Q-qué?— mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar esa frase

Ness se voltea.

—Está bien, está bien— dice, con un tono muy sarcástico— luego no llores cuando estés durmiendo solo.

¿D-durmiendo solo? ¿No va a dormir conmigo?

—Ness, no es para tanto…

Ness se voltea repentinamente, y me mira, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido aún. Baja ambos brazos, y mira hacia un lado con desdén.

—E-es más— digo, aún con intención de recuperar que duerma conmigo— y-yo si quiero dormir contigo.

Me acerco a él, y tomo una de sus manos, pero él la rechaza, delicadamente.

—Pero si tú no me crees, Lucas.

Intento tomar su mano de nuevo, pero sus manos huyen de las mías. Su mirada no se ha vuelto a encontrar con la mía, lo cual significa que se ha resentido.

Sin querer, lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, y poco a poco van cayendo. Mi voz empieza a sonar llorosa, ya que hay un nudo en mi garganta.

—N-ness…

Ness de repente me mira. Rueda los ojos, se me acerca y me abraza, riéndose. Sabía que esto no era más que otra de sus bromas, en las cuales siempre caigo.

—Tonto— me dice — ¿En serio pensabas que no dormiría contigo?

Nos separamos, y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Lucas, sé que es difícil de creer — está volviendo al tema anterior, si no me equivoco — pero, te juro, por todos los bates del mundo, que los vi tomados de la mano en el jardín, a la hora donde nadie debe estar.

Levanto una ceja, como enfadándome por regresar al mismo tema que ocasionó que llorara.

—Veo que sigues sin creerme.

—…

Se pone en pose pensativa, al rato chasqueó los dedos, y me tomó del brazo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño. Salió corriendo de la habitación, conmigo.

— ¿A-adónde vamos?

— ¡A que me creas!

Corrimos sin parar. Me preocupaba el hecho que Ness no se había anudado los cordones de sus tenis.

—N-ness, tus cordones est-

¡PAF!

Ness cayó al suelo, y conmigo encima de él. Lo miré, y me hizo un puchero.

—Lucas…

— ¿Sí?

—QUÍTATE

Parecía enfadado de nuevo. Pero no de verdad, lo que ocasionaba cierta gracia en mí. No pude evitar que unas risas se me escaparan.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Me das risa cuando te enfadas.

Ness ahogó un grito de indignación.

—Maldito.

—Así me quieres.

Él golpeó su rostro contra el suelo.

—Ya en serio, salte de ahí, que no pesas plumas.

—Pero tu espalda es muy cómoda

— ¡QUE TE SALGAS!

Riéndome, me pongo de pie. Ness se levanta, y estira su espalda, ocasionando que salgan conejos de ella. Se agachó, y se anudó los cordones, poniéndose en una posición bastante comprometedora.

—Qué sexy.

—Cállate

Me encanta molestarlo. Le doy una palmadita muy leve en el trasero, lo que hizo que se levantara de repente, sobresaltado. Me mira, algo sonrojado, mientras yo no puedo evitar reírme.

— ¿Y dónde está ese chico tímido que yo conocí?— me mira pícaramente.

—Aquí — le sonrío, y hablo como un niño pequeño.

De pronto, se tiró a sí mismo una bofetada, la cual sonó, quitó su mirada pícara, para volverse una de dedicación.

— ¿En dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!

Me toma del brazo nuevamente, y sale disparado, hacia la misma dirección que íbamos antes que se diera un beso con el suelo.

No se preocupen, no soy tan celoso.

De pronto, llegamos frente a una puerta, bastante conocida por ambos. La abre, e ingresamos.

Él cierra la puerta. Luego, se dirige a la del armario, y se mete ahí. Estira su brazo, invitándome a acompañarlo, a lo cual accedo, y estamos ambos en el armario de nuestros dos mejores amigos. Cerramos la puerta, y nos quedamos allí, a oscuras, aunque podía observarlo bien.

—Genial, ahora a esperar— escucho su voz cerca a mi rostro.

—Ness, dime una cosa— pregunto — ¿Cómo vamos a ver…?

Ness señala dos pequeñas entradas de luz, que para nuestra buena suerte, estaban frente a nuestros ojos.

—Luke, cuando ellos lleguen, sólo podremos hablar por telepatía ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Nos quedamos esperando. Eran algo de las diez de la noche, y ellos llegaban más o menos a esa hora. La espera era muy aburrida, que por un momento desistí de quedarme allí.

Aunque, estoy con Ness…

Él, conociéndolo, podría…

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Lucas?

— ¡No! ehh, en nada, en nada…

Ness toma uno de mis muslos, y empieza a jugar con ellos. Me sonríe de manera muy extraña, lo cual me pone un poco nervioso.

De repente, dos voces se sintieron cerca. Ness me soltó, y me indica con el dedo que guarde silencio de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Que si Master Hand nos ve nos va a llamar la atención por estar fuera!

—Eso intento, relájate.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Qué raro, juraría haberle puesto llave.

—Popo, eres un idiota.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué?

— ¡PORQUE DEJASTE LA PUERTA ABIERTA, CABEZOTA!

—Vamos, Toon Link, no es para tanto…

Ohh, ¿A qué me recuerda eso?

—Sí lo es.

—No lo es.

—Que sí

—Que no

—Que sí

—Que no

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Entra ya! ¿Quieres?

Escuchamos los pasos de ambos, y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Asomo mi ojo por el agujero.

Toon Link se ve enfadado, y Popo intenta tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, debo aceptar que es una escena bastante cómica.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto

—No te enfades, Toon

—No me digas "Toon"

—¿Qué ese no era tu nombre?

—Hasta donde yo y todo el mundo sabía, mi nombre es Toon Link.

—Pero…

—Ya dije, y sabes muy bien cómo odio los diminutivos.

Esto es una discusión típica de esos dos. ¿Es acaso amor? No lo creo, ellos no tienen nada.

Junto mi frente con la de Ness.

"_Sí, que lindo se ve cuánto se aman" _digo con sarcasmo

"_Espera un poco ¿Sí?"_

Lo miro impaciente, y casi poniéndome hiperactivo. Creo que tengo claustrofobia, me enferma estar sin poder moverme mucho.

Ness se da cuenta, y me da un beso en los labios, lo cual me calmó. Tomo su mano, para estar así todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ya vete a dormir.

¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Es que cuando hablamos telepáticamente los sonidos del exterior se vuelven inexistentes?

—Pero, Toon Link…

— ¡Que te vayas a dormir!

—Pero debo ponerme pijama

— ¡Entonces ve y póntela! ¡Porque la pijama no lo hará por ti!

Veo cómo Popo se acerca hacia el armario. Un terror se apodera de mi cuerpo, y aprieto la mano de Ness, quien me mira, diciéndome que me calme.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

— ¿Perdona?

— ¡Tu pijama siempre está bajo tu almohada!

—Ohh, es cierto, jeje — se rasca la nuca — lo olvidé.

Toon Link lo mira de brazos cruzados, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Popo se dirige hacia su cama, levanta la almohada, y saca un polo sin mangas color blanco, y unos shorts blancos con rayas azules.

Pero, de la nada, los deja sobre la cama. Se quita su traje de esquimal, dejándolo sobre la cama también. Y allí esta Popo, con la ropa que lleva bajo ese traje que con verlo da calor.

Sus mangas cortas dejan ver sus brazos un tanto desarrollados.

De pronto, siento un golpe suave en mi muslo. Volteo, y Ness me miraba algo enfadado. Le sonrío, y junto nuestras frentes.

"_Estabas mirando a Popo…"_

"_Pues, para eso vinimos ¿No?"_

"_¡Lucas!"_

"_Relájate, tú estás mucho mejor que él"_

Ness levanta una ceja_._

"_¿Desde cuándo eres así de pervertido, ah?"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_Jaja, olvídalo"_

Nos separamos, y volvemos a ver a nuestros amigos.

Popo se va acercando a Toon Link, quien empieza a retroceder, hasta chocarse con la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?

Está bien, esto empieza a ponerse extraño.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Popo no le responde, sólo se acerca más a él.

—V-vete…

Toon Link empieza a sonar más tranquilo. Popo se le acerca, estando a centímetros de él. De pronto, lo carga, y empieza a reír.

Toon Link mueve sus piernas, desesperado, y enfadado a la vez. Empieza a mirarlo con protesta, al igual que su voz.

— ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—Jajaja, oblígame

— ¡Suéltame, Popo!

Popo daba vueltas con Toon Link en sus brazos, mientras este le gritaba una y otra vez que lo bajara.

Rayos, creo que Ness tenía razón.

Aunque, no demuestra nada que lo haya cargado.

De pronto, Popo se detiene, algo mareado, al igual que Toon Link.

Toon Link lo mira algo enfadado, pero está medio aturdido, quizá porque dieron muchas vueltas.

— ¿Ya me bajas?

— ¡No!

Popo se ríe, y Toon Link pone sus manos en los hombros de Popo.

Ness me mira con ojos victoriosos, al parecer quiere que admita mi derrota.

—Popo… te vas a arrepentir…

—Dices eso siempre…

— ¡Te odio!

—Sé que no.

— ¡Sí, te odio!

—Sigue hablando, niñito engreído

— ¡No soy un niño engreído!

Esa escena era muy graciosa, Toon Link siempre enfadado, y Popo sonriendo.

—Sí lo eres.

— ¡No! ¡Qué odioso!

—Jaja, cómo te enfadas…

— ¡Te detes-!

Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando vi que Popo no dejó terminar a Toon Link, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Idiota…

Popo lo miraba, sin decirle nada. La expresión de Toon Link pasó a ser una de serenidad.

Pero se le fue en un instante.

—Deja de hacer eso…

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Mirarme así!

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¡Así!

Si, Popo lo miraba como intentando conquistarlo. Escuché la risa de Ness, y la mía por poco se me sale por la boca.

—¿Estás nervioso, Toon Link?

—N-no, claro que no.

—¿De verdad? De repente ya no quieres que te suelte.

Toon Link parpadea, y luego empieza a moverse frenéticamente. Popo hacía equilibrio, para que Toon Link no se le cayera.

—O-oye así nos vamos a lastimar los dos…

—¡Me da igual!

—Toon Link, en serio…woah….

Popo estaba a punto de caer, pero dio unos pasitos rápidos, para dejar caer a Toon Link sobre la cama, y él por poco se estrella contra su, al parecer, también pareja. Se apoyaba con los brazos, y miraba a Toon Link.

—Sal de mi cama.

—No

— ¡Quítate de encima!

—Jajaja, ¡ni en sueños!

— ¡Ves!

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mirarme así!

— ¿Te molesta acaso?

— ¡No! Digo… ¡Sí!

— ¿En serio, Toon Link?

— ¡Sí, vete de aquí!

—SI tanto te molesta mi mirada, pues cierra los ojos.

— ¡No lo haré!

—Oh, berenjenas, decídete…

— ¡No pienso hacerlo!

— ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Porque luego me vas a besar!

Popo se le acerca a Toon Link. Oh, creo que ya he visto suficiente por hoy, pero si Ness o yo salimos de aquí, ambos nos van a dar el grito de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en que te bese?

— ¡No! Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—…

Toon Link miró hacia otro lado. Rayos, quisiera dejar de ver, pero la curiosidad me gana, quiero ver cómo termina esto.

— ¡A mí me gusta besarte!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo haces para cerrarme el pico! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Oh, no hables tonterías, Toon Link…

— ¡No soy yo el que habla tonterías!

— ¡Pues entonces ciérrame el pico tú!

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí en esta habitación?

Ness y yo nos miramos de repente.

—P-pues…

—Hacemos esto… si me das otro beso, me voy a mi cama y te dejo tranquilo ¿Está bien?

Toon Link bufó.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Toon Link atrajo a Popo hacia sí con los brazos, besándolo en los labios.

Ness me giró la cara, y juntó nuestras frentes de nuevo.

"_Oh sí, te dije que era verdad"_

"_N-no puedo creer que ellos…"_

"_Jaja, ya viste que están re-enamorados, casi como tú y yo"_

"_P-pero nosotros somos distintos"_

"_Exacto, tenemos de los dos"_

"_¿De los dos?"_

"_Pues sí, a ti te gusta molestarme, y siempre eres el que cae con mis encantos"_

"_Qué modesto"_

"_Y yo, me hago a veces el difícil, pero soy yo quien te conquista a ti"_

"_Ness, tienes razón"_

"_Te besaría ¿Sabes? Pero conociéndote a ti, y a mí mismo, terminaríamos botando el armario, así que terminemos de ver esto, que ya parece una película"_

"_Oh, Ness, sólo bésame"_

"_No, tonto, sabes que hasta ruido haríamos. Confórmate con verlos a ellos"_

Nos separamos, volvimos a ver a nuestros compañeros.

Rayos, de verdad que uno se pierde partes importantes de la vida cuando habla por la mente.

Popo estaba ahora, DEBAJO de Toon Link, la posición había cambiado, y se estaban besando apasionadamente.

¿Recomendación? Nunca espíen a sus amigos que son pareja con tu novio al costado.

Ness me toma fuertemente de la mano, pero sin dejar de mirar a Popo y a Toon Link.

Ahora, Popo estaba tocando lo que quería de Toon Link.

Siempre fue un pervertido…

Recuerdo que por su culpa, nosotros vimos unos videos que…

¡Eh! ¡No debo decirlo!

Poco a poco, Popo le va levantando la camiseta a Toon Link, desvistiéndolo.

Oh, Dios, ya sé que viene después de esto…

Ness me mira, obligándome a hacerlo también.

Hablamos de nuevo.

"_Ness, ya vámonos"_

"_¿Cómo? ¿Te teletransportas?"_

"_Yo no, pero tú sí"_

"_Ya olvidé cómo hacerlo"_

"_¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí viendo como se desnudan?"_

"_¡No! ¡Aj! Déjame pensar en algo"_

Me mira con desaprobación, y volvemos a mirar a Popo y a Toon Link, quienes ya estaban sin nada en el pecho, sólo estaban con pantalones.

—O-oye ¿Aún te quieres ir a tu cama?

—Sí, pero sólo si tú vienes conmigo

Qué frase tan…

¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Directa?

Ambos se han levantado, y cambian de cama. Ahora, Popo quita delicadamente las sábanas de su cama, y mira a Toon Link, haciéndole un gesto para que entre él primero.

Toon Link se recuesta, con Popo a su lado, y se cubren.

Ya no se puede ver nada desde aquí, así que supongo que ya están yendo a otro plano.

Ni Ness y yo hemos llegado a hacer eso.

Con las justas y dormimos juntos.

Pero ¿Ellos? Ya creo que están pasando a otro nivel.

Pervertidos.

De repente, escucho que Ness empieza a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Lo miro de repente, y junto mi frente con la de él.

"_¿Asma?"_

"_No, aléjate"_

"_Pero…"_

Gira el rostro, y suelta un estornudo.

Maldita sea.

Somos hombres muertos.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—S-sí…

—Ese estornudo… yo lo he escuchado antes…

—Yo igual…

—Oh, más te vale que no te encuentre…

Maldición, Popo se ha levantado. No suele enfadarse muy a menudo, pero parece que ahora sí lo está, y Popo enfadado no es tan amable como suele ser cuando…

Se acerca, rayos, ya no hay nada por hacer.

Ness me mira, y le da un beso a mi mano, como una despedida. Sí, probablemente muera en esto.

Lo siento muy cerca, veo mano acercarse, y a Toon link levantándose también.

La luz empieza a cegar mis ojos, al igual que a los de Ness, Popo nos mira sorprendido, al igual que Toon Link.

— ¿Q-qué estaban haciendo aquí?

—Pues…— Ness titubeaba

— ¿Acaso olvidaron lo que es privacidad?

—Bueno, tú olvidaste ponerte pantalones al venir aquí

Ness, ¿Tenías que decirlo?

Popo se sonroja, al igual que Toon Link, ambos están en bóxer.

—S-son unos…

—Da igual, ya nos queríamos ir… ya pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Popo toma a Ness de la camiseta, levantándolo un centímetro del suelo, ya que, él es un poco más alto que Ness.

—Es la última vez que nos espían ¿Está claro?

—Jaja, ay, Popo— Ness hizo que lo soltara — ve y ordeña a Toon Link ¿Quieres?

¿Ordeñar? A qué se refiere con…

—Cállate, Ness, yo no estaba…

—Apostaría a que lo ibas a hacer

¡No entiendo! ¡Que alguien me explique!

—Sólo váyanse ¿Sí?

—Está bien, está bien. No queríamos verlos tampoco…

Rayos ¿Soy el único que no entendió?

—Y si no querían ¿Qué hacían en nuestro armario?

—Quería demostrar que tú y Toon Link tienen una relación.

¿Vacas? ¿Cabras? ¿A algo más se le ordeña? ¡Sigo sin entender!

—P-pues ya lo hiciste…

—Sí, ya puedo morir tranquilo.

¡Maldición! ¡No puedo!

—S-sólo no se lo digan a nadie… o y-ya verán…

—¿Asustado, Popo?

Estoy avergonzado ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES?

—¿A-asustado? ¡N-no! ¡Jajaja! Ehh…uhh…ahh… n-no, p-para nada, y-yo sólo quiero que no se lo digan a…

—¡Ah! ¡Ordeñar! ¡Recién lo entiendo! ¡Jajaja!

Todos me miraron feo, incluso Ness.

—Bueno, amigos míos, nos vamos de aquí.

Toon Link y Popo nos miraban atentos, mientras nosotros dos nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de salida.

—Sigan con lo suyo ¿Quieren? No quisimos interrumpir.

Toon Link iba a decir algo, pero Ness le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Dentro escuchamos un grito de dolor.

—N-ness, lo acabas de…

—Bah, estará bien

Se rió.

—Ya ves, Lucas, yo siempre dije la verdad

—Lo sé, y por poco vimos más de lo necesario

Ness me tomó de la mano.

—Muy bien, Lucas, ahora vayamos a dormir

— ¿Dormirás conmigo, verdad?

—No

— ¿Qué?

—Jaja, era broma, a veces eres muy ingenuo, Luke.

—Y tú muy molesto.

—Ohh, parece que alguien intenta parecerse a Toon Link

— ¿Eh?

—Jajaja, nada, nada.

Ambos entramos a nuestra habitación. Nos pusimos pijama, y Ness entró a mi cama, dejando un espacio para que me echara con él.

Por pura paranoia, abría la puerta del armario.

—Gracias al cielo.

Me puse junto a él, me abrazó.

—Luke, te amo

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Más que a nada en el mundo?

—Más que a nada

—¿Sin mí no vives?

—Por ti muero.

—¿Harías todo por mí?

—Claro, Nesu.

—Genial, entonces ¿Puedes ir y apagar las luces?

Le tiré un almohadazo, mientras ambos reíamos, apagué la luz, y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Jajaja, momento de inspiracion ON xd

Ahi, mis dos parejas favoritas *-*


End file.
